


The Body Guard

by TheCaptainToMyHook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainToMyHook/pseuds/TheCaptainToMyHook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebellious Emma Nolan, daughter of philanthropist David Nolan has been assigned a body guard to keep her in check while her parents are away. But how will Emma cope when Killian Jones is said body guard, will she be able to give him the slip or is she more interested in keeping him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to this whole fanfic writing thing. So any feedback god or bad in much appreciated.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I do not own these characters.

_“Emma Nolan, daughter of David and Mary Margaret Nolan, was spotted last week being driven away by the police after she was caught by a security guard breaking and entering a local high end shoe boutique. Upon interview, the owner of Cinderella Slipper (Ashley Boyd), it was found that Miss Nolan was in fact intoxicated and not alone. It is rumoured there was sight of a man leaving through the smashed window moments before the police arrived. It is not yet known who this man is, but here at GossipWeekly believe it to be none other than Emma Nolan’s boyfriend (soon to be ex-boyfriend, we’re sure) Neil Cassidy. A statement has yet to be released by the Nolan family, however, we’re sure that her philanthropist father will not be too pleased with young Emma’s reckless actions.”_

 

“Have you anything to say about this? Emma, I don’t particularly enjoy having to drive down to the police station and bailing you out for drunk behaviour. This is the third time this year!”  
Emma sat still, focussing on the non-existent mark on the wall behind her father’s head. She’d heard this lecture at least twice, she didn’t need to pay too much attention, just nod at the correct time and say ‘sorry and it won’t happen again’ before she leaves her father’s office.

 

“Emma, you need to start taking responsibility of your actions and growing up, getting drunk every weekend and breaking into shops is not the way to get ahead in the world. You’re just making a bad name for yourself sweetheart.” Her father stood from the desk he was lent on, and came to sit in the seat beside Emma. “Your behaviour is really starting to worry me and your mother.”

 

Emma turned her head and looked her father in the eye, and tried to sound as sincere as possible, “I’m sorry Dad, it won’t happen again.” She then looked away towards the door, ready to make her exit after she had delivered her only line in this often repeated scene.

 

“And Emma, what is this the magazine says about Neal, I thought you weren’t seeing him again after what happened last month?” Emma looked down, not wanting to talk of Neal after the stunt he pulled at Cinderella’s. He left her alone to be caught by the cops and had jumped town by the time her father had bailed her out. David’s eyes followed her action and decided not to push the matter further, instead reaching over to his daughter and placing his hand on her knee, giving it a quick squeeze. “Don’t worry too much about it Emma, the tabloids will have forgotten about it in a few weeks.” He gave her a gentle smile that shone from his eyes.

 

Emma never much cared what the tabloids and magazines had to say about her, she was in one nearly every week and not always talked of in the best light. She was used to it, it’s what came with being part of a rich and famous family. But the way her father looked at her, as if he was feeling her non-existent pain made her gut ache with guilt. She didn’t like bringing bad press upon the family, but she can’t help what she gets up to when she’s eyebrows high in tequila. Emma looked at her father giving him a quick smile before going to stand and leave. But before she could fully leave, her father spoke again, this was different… Emma’s smile at her father was usually the cue to end the conversation and for them both to go on with their day. “However, as a precaution, I’ve spoken to your mother and we’ve agreed that it be in your best interest that we assign you a personal security member while we’re away this month at the Wildlife Trust conference.” What! Emma stood still facing the door, her hand holding on the handle for dear life. “He’ll shadow you and act as your personal chauffer, he’ll give us weekly reports of your actions to ensure you are behaving yourself. From now on Emma, there will be no late night partying, it’s better to nip this situation in the bud before it becomes a problem for yourself and the family.”

 

Emma was speechless, her father was giving her a babysitter! She balled her hands into fists and slammed her eyes shut, then turned and looked at her father with a questioning look. “Dad you can’t be serious. I don’t need someone following me around, and you keeping tabs on me. I’m 23 for peats sake! I can look after myself. And like you said, I need to take responsibility for my actions and grow up, how am I going to do that if there is some guy in a dark suit following my every move?” Emma huffed and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands in exasperation.  
“None the less, your mother and I would feel a lot happier if we know you are safe and not getting in trouble all the time, while we are off saving the animals.” David chuckled lightly to himself as he finished his sentence. Emma looked David in the eye again, how could she argue with that, her parents just want her to be safe to keep their minds at ease, she couldn’t deny them that. With a brief look up at the ceiling, Emma took a deep breath, then gave a firm nod to her father. She wouldn’t disagree with her father any further, but it didn’t mean she had to do as he said later when she’s free and being followed by some creepy guard. “The agency sent their recommended candidate over this morning, and your mother talked to him.” David walked past Emma to the door of his office, pulling it open in one large swing and exiting, Emma followed him, feeling the conversation was not yet over. “He seems nice, he’s ex-navy so he will have no trouble bossing you around if you’re getting into trouble, I’m sure.” David walked ahead of Emma through the corridor of their town mansion, till they reached the large and cushy living area, where Mary Margaret sat.

 

In front of Mary Margaret stood, what Emma could only describe as, an angel in a leather jacket. The man stood there, was nothing short of Adonis himself. He had dark features, hair as black as the leather he wore, a light covering of hair down his cheeks and chin to form the most beautiful scruffy stubble. But the thing that caught Emma the most was his bright blue eyes that seemed to be outlined with some sort of eye liner, if Emma was not mistaken.

 

Mary Margaret rose from her seat and walked to join her daughter and husband standing by the new man, “Emma, sweetheart this is-”  
“Killian Jones” the man chirped in before her mother could finish her sentence, lifting his right hand to be shook.

 

Emma had to have a double take, for not only was this Killian Jones beautiful, he also had to have an accent. “Emma…” She reached out her hand to shake his already outstretched one. His grip on her hand was firm, his hand seemed simultaneously callus and soft, a tell tail sign of his previous occupation. As he pulled away Emma could feel her fingertips tingling. He straightened his back, and stood tall with his shoulders back and his hands held behind his back.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Emma.” His voice was melodic, she could sit and listen to him talk for days.  
Emma chanced a look in the direction of her parents, they were positively beaming. “Well, now that you’ve been introduced we will leave you, we need to finish packing. Thank you Mr Jones, and don’t let her out of your sight when she leaves this house.” David said.

 

“Don’t worry sir she is in good hands.” If Emma had been concentrating she would have sworn he just winked at her mother.

 

Later that night, after Emma had bid farewell to her parents, she lay in bed contemplating her situation. Just because she now had a stupid babysitter body guard on her trail all the time didn’t mean she couldn’t have her fun, it wouldn’t be her fault if he couldn’t keep up, maybe. Who knows he may even come in handy.


	2. Running Away

Emma woke early the next day, it was a Sunday and as per usual she was up at 6 to go for a run. She enjoyed her runs, she took them at least 3 times a week, they gave her a chance to clear her head (especially after a night out the day before) and plan ahead for the week. She pulled herself from her sheets and warmth of the bed and dressed swiftly into her running leggings and cropped tank top, not bothering to shower knowing that she would work up a sweat while she was out. As Emma shimmied her heel into her trainer shoes, she hopped over to the window, drawing the curtains. She peered outside inspecting the weather, cloudy but there were clear signs of a bright sun peeking through, not too bad for mid-November.

After braiding her hair into a tight tail on the back of her head, Emma skipped down the stairs, as she descended, she noticed the faint aroma of bacon being cooked and coffee being brewed. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw that Mr Jones was already up and awaiting instructions for the day, in the hall way downstairs.

“I hope you don’t mind, I started breakfast” He said with a curt nod towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t realise it was in your job description to cook for me? And besides I don’t really fancy bacon all that much right now.” Emma replied with a sardonic smirk on her lips.

He raised both his eyebrows, as if to say _What can you do?_ “Who said anything about breakfast being for you?” He walked through the grand entrance into the kitchen dining area and went to sit at the island table in the centre of the room. In front of where he sat was the plate of bacon and the coffee that Emma’s nose told her of moments before. Emma stood still at the door way to the kitchen as she watched her new body guard lean over and pick up the daily paper which lay by the coffee machine. As he reached across the table, the back of his leather jacket rose to reveal the slightest of skin beneath his black shirt. Emma’s eyes were fixed on the spot on his lower back long after it had been covered again, as he relaxed and opened the paper to peruse today’s headlines.

“So love, what are your plans for the day then?”

_Love! That’s a bit informal isn’t it? He is supposed to be an employee after all._ “Well right now Mr Jones,” she said stressing his name “my priority is having the bear claw pastry I hid I the fridge last night, and a glass of juice.” Emma walked over to the fridge, rummaged at the back for a moment then withdrew a box and opening it at the kitchen table.

He watched her intently as she lifted the pastry to her lips and took a large bite, “Call me Killian love, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together for a while. I think it best we know each other on a first name basis.”

“Well in that case call me Emma, and not love.”

“Of course… Emma” He nodded as he said her name, as if trying it out on his tongue. However, in Emma’s mind she could only hear the seductive accent rolling her name out of his mouth, and if she was being totally honest; it made her slightly weak in the knees. Killian got back down to eating his bacon, and having apparently finished with the newspaper he picked up the magazine that lay by its side.

Emma pulled a chair around and sat opposite him at the table, she didn’t want to risk sitting next to him in case there were any accidental touches, because after how she reacted to him saying her name, she really didn’t know how she would react if he touched her. Emma looked up to study him further, the way his brows furrowed in concentration at the particular article he must be reading. He looked quite beautiful in the morning light, his tongue sometimes slipped out between his lips, moistening them as he flipped the page. Emma quickly shook her head as she realised she had been fixated on his lips for far too long to be proper. “What are you reading?”

Killian looked up with a slight smirk on his face, “Just an article on a local break in on the high street.”

Yes this was good _,_ Emma thought. A change in direction from her staring at his lips, she could hold a normal conversation with this man. Emma is no stranger to chatting with men, she knows how to speak to men, and she didn’t have to ignore him. “Oh, was it anything serious? Where was it?”

Killian doesn’t seem to want to make eye contact with Emma, preferring to focus intently on the magazine in his hand, “Just some small boutique. It was a man and a woman apparently, they were drunk and according to this rather dashing cctv picture, had quite the time.”

Emma leaned over the table to view said picture, she didn’t need to look long, she would recognise the _Cinderella Slipper_ ’s extravagant décor any day of her life, after all it was her idea to break in as it was her favourite shop in the neighbourhood. There on a double page spread, was yet another article all about Emma’s latest fuck up, and right at the top of the first page was an enlarged picture of Emma making out with Neal, whilst in the shop they just broke into. Emma’s face could not have gone redder if someone dropped a can of paint all over her head, she was angry and embarrassed but most of all pissed that she had to, yet again, be reminded of her so called boyfriend, and the little shit he was that night. Emma looked up at Killian, as she snatched the magazine out of his hands and sat back in her seat. “What, you think this is funny?” she looked him dead in the eye, showing this was not an area of subject to jest about.

“No love, that is not good form at all.” He covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the smirk he had all over his face. Emma threw the magazine back at him, stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, heading straight for the door. “Emma”, he called after her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” He sat there for a moment till he heard her heading for the front hallway out of the house, he quickly shot up and followed he tail. “Wait Emma, where are you going?”

“I’m just going for my run, I should have left already, I don’t usually like to sit around chatting in the mornings.” She didn’t move to leave but she didn’t turn to actually speak to him.

“Well I’m under orders to not let you leave unless I’m with you, so you’re going to have to put up with my company some more this morning.”

Emma whipped around “You can’t be serious, I’m just going for a run! What, do you think I’m going to go and break in and rob the bank?!”

Killian looked at her with a sad like smile, then proceeded to strip himself of his heavy leather jacket, hanging it on the coat hook by the door.

Emma’s eyes scanned his body up and down, with a calculating look on her face “Woah what do you think you’re doing?” she said, waving her hand in his direction and motioning to his clothes. “If you are so insistent on coming with me, you can’t go dressed like that!” He was wearing what seemed to be, dark skinny jeans with a slight leathery look to them, a black shirt, a waistcoat and his discarded leather jacket. “And I don’t want you slowing me down.”

“Well if you wait here, I will run to my room and quickly change, okay?”

Emma quickly nodded and waved her arm in the direction of his room on the other side of the building. He turned and made his way down the hall and out of sight. As soon as he was gone, so was Emma. She creaked open the door and slipped out, tip toeing across the gravel front drive as to not alert him of her movements, then beginning her jog when she reaches the street.

Emma jogged along the suburban streets of her home town, the weather had improved slightly since she peered out of her curtains when she woke, not by much but enough to keep the chill form her lungs. She ran up toward the town centre but diverting off before she could reach the high street not wanting another reminder of last weekend’s activities. She ran hard and fast, wanting to forget how embarrassed she was by the smirk on Killian’s lips after viewing the picture of her and Neal. She tried to focus on her legs pounding the pavement, the music blasting in her ears, and the flick of her braid on the back of her neck. But the magazine picture kept filling her head, taking her back to the night in question _, he kissed her told her how amazing and brilliant she was all for getting them into the damn shop_. His words were slurred slightly from the alcohol and her brain was a little foggy, but she believed his words when he said he loved her. That was until 30 seconds later when the security guard busted their private party, and Neal could not get away quick enough. With the flurry of emotions that came from the memories of that night, Emma had to stop and take a breather, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees and taking a few deep breathes. Her eyes stung slightly, she wasn’t sure if it was the weather or thinking of stupid Neal, so she slammed her eyes closed.

When she opened them and began to start her jog up again, a person seemed to have joined her on her run, she turned her head ready to send the person on their way, when she realised it was none other than Killian Jones. She stopped dead in her tracks, pulling her ear phones out and looking at him in shock. “What! How did you catch up, how did you even know which way to go?” She looked him up and down as she did before in the hall way, he was now donning a pair of shorts that stretched nearly to his knees and a big baggy basketball vest. He looked good, his arms were on show and she was sure to say that the leather jacket did not do them justice.

“I’m fitter than I look you know,” and Emma believed him. “Ex-navy remember, I like to keep myself well-kept and healthy”

“You wouldn’t believe it with the amount of bacon you ate this morning.” Emma said with a sideways glance in his direction as she began to run again in the direction of her home.

Killian let out a huff of air, and a slight chuckle, “I’m a grown man, and I need my protein, especially if I’m going to be having to chase you down every day.”

 

 

As they were stretching out their legs on the front porch of the house, Killian stopped and looked at Emma. “I’m sorry about the article, it was stupid of me to be reading it.”

Emma turned to look at him, he seemed sincere, but Emma has apparently been a bit off when assessing the truth behind men’s words lately. She decided to take it easy on him, after all it was only the first day of this arrangement, “Not your fault, anyone would laugh at the shit they like to write. Anyway it’s not like you wrote it, I got nothing to be mad at you for.”

“Not just for me being an idiot earlier. I’m sorry that it was published in the first place, it’s like some people have nothing better to do with their lives than try to mess up other peoples.”

“Don’t worry, I did a fine job of fucking my life up on my own the moment I got involved with that idiot.”

“That Neal bloke right? If you don’t mind me asking- who was he?”

“He’s no one, not anyone important… not anymore at least.” At that Emma turned and walked into the house, leaving Killian alone on the porch. He stayed there for a while, thinking over what this Neal guy must have done to have Emma, who seems so resilient, to be so beaten. He knew it wasn’t his place but he felt a need within him that made him want to find out, and help her. And he would if only she would stop closing off and running from him.


End file.
